One present means of pouring metal into molds in accurate, predetermined amounts, is by means of a bottom pour ladle, having a substantially vertically movable ceramic stopper valve cooperating with the ceramic seat or orifice contained in the bottom thereof. During operation, misalignment of the stopper valve and orifice can occur due to thermal expansion of the ladle. This causes undue wear of the ceramic stopper valve and/or orifice and leads to ultimate molten metal leakage in a short period of time.